harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Harr'qac
Demographics Species makeup 100% Skrell Caste makeup 35% Malish-Katish 25% Raskinta-Katish 24% Kanin-Katish 10% Qerr-Katish 6% Talum-Katish Religious makeup 52% Xilar Quall 48% Atheist History Skrell first found this planet 200 years ago (around 2300), on their research flight. They found smaller planet, with developed life. They first tried sending signals towards the planet, but when they got no response, they used their large-scale scanners and surveillance drones to search for any intelligent lifeform activity, like cities or industry. When they found nothing, they decided to colonise the planet, as it resembled Qerr'Balak. They have lived there since then. Geography The planet consists of 40% ocean, but small lakes are very common, and planet itself seems nearly as humid as Qerrbalak. Some of surface consists of swamps and jungles, but most is more like temperate forests or grasslands, which are more humid, rainy, and gerally, more water. There are three main continents. Between the three, there is an ocean called Kor'xil, in which quite large island Korm exists. Flora and fauna There are trees, simillar to Earth broadleaf forests, but their leaves are larger as they contain lots of water. Fungi are common too, sometimes growing to sizes of 3 metres. From animals, there are large mammals, called Friaq by Skrell, who feed on those large mushrooms, and therefore they only live in areas populated by them. Another unusual kind are the Xolm, microscopic ogranisms that are considered animals. They make a network of thin threads, which are however very strong. The networks are made of individual Xolm, who together behave as one larger animal. They are too small to be seen only by eye, but they move in the water, taking it with them. From outside, it seems like the part of water they live in was moving by itself. They usually make sphere-like networks. On one side, there are less threads and they can split at any time, forming a mouth-like hole. Using this, they swallow small animals or plants and then, when "mouth" is closed, they poison their victim and disassemble (digest) his body. They are often seen as balls of water, sometimes with a smaller fish, a leaf or something larger inside. Space carp migrations happen once in a few years and carps sometimes find their way to the planet. Skrell society Caste system is very important for Skrell of this planet. However, it works slightly different than on Qerr'Balak and colonies close to it. A Skrell inherits the caste of his Qarr'Maqa. He is raised in the caste (this means clothing and representative stuff of the caste, some traditions,...). Then, when a Skrell becomes adult, he/she chooses a caste in which they want to live. Skrell choose their caste according to kind of work they desire, and this is not limited to one final choice. Caste borders are not that strong either. Two Skrell from completely different castes can bond, which implies multi-caste families. However, one can not just jump from one caste to another from one day to the other. In order for Skrell to enter the caste, they needs to pass caste-specific test (Qerr-Katish require ability to lead, Malish-Katish give you IQ test,...), which are there to prevent Skrell from entering random caste in which they have actually no interest. Because of caste changing, castes cannot be distinguished by skin color in this system, and they are only represented by clothing. Family life Family life on Harr'qac is similliar to the one on Qerr'Balak. Harr'qacian Skrell are slowly adopting more monogamous form of family, however this is not mandatory and they are free to follow the Skrellian family traditions. Cities Harr'qac Skrell have built cities, that, unlike on Qerrbalak, are not standing on stilts, but instead are directly on the ground. The cities are inside very solid glass sphere. There are also some caste-specific "cities", like military bases for Raskinta-Katish, large research centres for Malish-Katish or great Garden-cities for Talum-Katish. There is however no restricted access. Everyone can come to any of these to see what's going on there, how does it work, visit a gallery (probably only applies to Talum-Katish). It's just that they are dedicated to some kind of activity. Raskinta-Katish Each Raskinta-Katish city has a very high tower in centre. These towers reach to very high areas of atmosphere and therefore need to be supported somehow. Each 100 metres, there are large propellers, three of them for each of this point. They propel air down, and that way, they make the whole tower more stable (without them would even the most advanced Skrell materials break and whole tower would fall down). These towers house large-scale planetary scanners to observe the planet below them, and also long-range scanners to observe space around the planet for any potential hazards. They also have variety of weaponry installed. Raskinta-Katish cities were able to monitor areas of planets without them, but Skrell have started to build these towers after their first encounter with space carp migration. Later, they've been generalized to defence agains any hazards coming from space. Living Harr'qac Skrell have built circular houses, which often have many entrances around the ground floor. Usual living house for one family has 4 floors, the ground floor being entrance (since doors are at least on four sides), which can be also used for less private meetings, celebrations and stuff. First floor usually houses kitchen, living room and toilet. Second floor contains private rooms or offices and usually a toilet too. Third floor is mostly the same as second, but less usually has a toilet. In he middle of each floor, there is either an elevator or a staircase. On the top of houses, there are balconies, in which in some cases Skrell have little gardens. There's also a new trend currently, to build narrow metal bridges between balconies of houses with simillar height, if the inhabitants like each other. Government Similliarly to Qerr'Balak, there are many city-states governing themselves. However, when colonising the planet, Skrell chose to try a similliar yet new for of government. City-states on each continent are grouped together. Kings of these states elect a representative of their continent, called Qerr. This way, cities manage themselves, they decide about continent-wide things together and are represented by one Skrell for each continent when discussing global decisions. The three Qerrs meet in Government District of the University of Harr'qac. Education The most famous academy of Harr'qac is The University of Harr'qac. It's not located any any city, but it rather creates a city like any other itself. It's located on Korm. The university is taking almost whole island, with lots of parks, services, leisure areas... Since Harr'qac Skrell can decide which caste they will enter, the university gives opportunity to study anything, from any caste. There are also smaller academies based in the city-states, which give the opportunity to study near home. Economy Harr'qac is considered quite rich colony, with very good general living standard. Category:Fluff Category:Colonies